A Present For You
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: In addition to an unexpected romp in the middle of the alley, Grimmjow takes Ichigo to a lovers' hotel to present his gift there. What a surprise it is! Grimmjow certainly knows how to lay it all out for Ichigo and draw him in, huh? Warn: MATURE CONTENT


Note: Hello again! Here's another GrimmxIchi story of goodness just for you guys! Just to note, and I know everyone will be sad, but there _is_ an ending to this silly GrimmxIchi-ness. I have little more planned for it, which is convenient because I'm taking on a request involving these two characters. I think it'll be a lot darker than this fic. I'm still working out the details. But for now, until the time comes for me to start the next story, please look forward to the rest (and inevitable end) of this story.

**A Present For You**

by Duchess of Darkness

**----**

"Let go! Let me go, damnit!"

Grimmjow grinned but did not relent. He held tight to his captive's legs, circling his arm around the back of his legs, and pressed a hand to the small of his back. He found it amusing his captive kept hitting him in the back, trying fruitlessly to wriggle and headbutt his way free. His wrists were tied, his legs caught, and his eyes blindfolded. It was no surprise a prideful man like Ichigo would struggle against these bonds. NOt to mention, he was being carried fireman style. FOr Ichigo, this must have been humiliating.

"And put me down! Put me down so I can kill you!" Ichigo shouted, headbutting Grimmjow in the back again.

Grimmjow chuckled. "This is much more entertaining. Don't you agree?"

"Like hell it is! You try being thrown over someone's shoulder and tied like this." In emphasis, he wriggled in Grimmjow's grip, kicking his legs a little to upset his hold.

However, Grimmjow was undisturbed by Ichigo's movement and playfully patted him on the butt. "It's not _that_ uncomfortable, Berry Head, so stop whining. It's only for a little while longer."

Ichigo wasn't comforted by Grimmjow's promise and snorted in contempt. "If it wasn't going to take long in the first place, why even bother blindfolding and tying me up?" he demanded, though Grimmjow only grinned and patted Ichigo on the butt again in response. He was a man of fun, surely Ichigo knew that by now.

Ignoring the rest of the protests, Grimmjow continued down the street, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of those he passed, and walked straight up to **Eros'**, a lovers' hotel well known for its expensive yet upscale services. He had done a bit of scouting earlier to find a more private and comfortable place than the alley or a secluded park to play out this part of the date. It was surprising to find such a questionable hotel in a relatively clean city like Karakura, but Grimmjow wasn't going to pick at the details and worry over them.

Grinn still like a wolf with his prize, the Arrancar entered **Eros'** and proceeded up to the front desk. He tapped the marble counter top to catch the clerk's attention. When the clerk looked up, he startled to see Grimmjow's bizarre yet stunningly handsome features, and the package he had slung over his shoulder, slurring obscenities left and right.

"Uh, good evening, sir," the clerk greeted him hesitantly. Discreetly, he glanced at the orange-haired young man -- Ichigo -- as he hit Grimmjow in the back with his head once more, muttering death threats under his breath. "May I... help you?"

Grimmjow nodded, smirking as he caught the glance. Yes, Ichigo was a strange yet satisfying prize to behold, wasn't he? "I had a reservation for tonight."

The clerk nodded and switched his gaze to stare at the computer screen, pulling up an electronic list. "Let's see... Your name, please?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow replied.

At the mention of his name, Ichigo's head perked up and he kicked his legs, hitting Grimmjow in the back. "--the hell are you using my name for?!"

Grimmjow ignored the question as he waited for the clerk to locate the name. "Mm... ah! Yes, a suite room for Mr. Kurosaki for one night." Despite the uncertainty that flowed through the clerk about letting Grimmjow and Ichigo take residence in the room, especially with such an entrance and disconcerting relationship -- **Eros'** had a policy of refusing room to anyone suspicious; open bondage between two gay lovers, one partner unwilling, was definitely leaning toward suspicious -- he continued with the procedure, printing out a receipt, having Grimmjow sign, and handing out the card key to the room. Before Grimmjow left to go acquire the room, though, the clerk leaned forward a bit on the counter and called to him. "Um, sir, just a reminder to the hotel's policy, we do not tolerate untoward behavior, even between lovers, so should there be any problem, we will immediately contact the proper authority." He glanced at Ichigo's bowed head pointedly.

Undeterred, Grimmjow grinned and continued on. "No problem," he assured the clerk and disappeared into the elevator, taking it up to the floor of their room.

On the way, Ichigo spoke up. "Hey, put me down already!" When he was ignored, he continued. "I can stand on my own, you know. And why did the hell did you use my name for reservations? How the hell did you reserve it in the first place? --Wait, don't answer that. Just... next time, damnit, don't use my name. I'm still in school, I can get into major trouble for checking into a hotel like this." Clicking his tongue in discontent, Ichigo added under his breath, "Of all places, **Eros'**? Shit, I'm going to get my ass chewed..."

"Only if you get caught or rat yourself out," Grimmjow replied finally and readjusted his hold on the teen. The elevator chimed to signal the arrival to their floor. He got off and carried Ichigo the rest of the way to their room, sliding the card key through the lock before pushing in, letting the heavy door close on its own behind him.

"O-oi, oi! Where are we now?" He heard the door shut, but he couldn't tell if that meant they were in the room or not. Being blindfolded, he could only trust the rest of his senses, useless as they were, to help him identify his location. He smelt the faint aroma of fruit, probably some girly perfume to 'help lovers get into the mood.' Guh, just thinking about it and knowing he was surrounded by such a smell was gross. Ichigo didn't enjoy false fronts like this, staged atmospheres and such. He would rather suffer a cold alley, not put up with Grimmjow's crazy fascination for human inventions. Damn his creativity.

Without warning, he was hoisted up from Grimmjow's shoulder and thrown backwards. Surprised, Ichigo let out a yelp, instinctively squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his body for a hard blow. He was unprepared for the soft embrace and the slight bounce of his body as it was pushed up by the bed springs. It took a moment before he oriented himself, slowly turning to touch the soft mattress with his cheek. Satin sheets slid against his skin. Was this the result of reserving a suite room.

Ichigo didn't wait before he rubbed his head against the sheets, pushing the blindfold off his eyes. Once it slipped off, he opened his eyes to blink and stare -- no, gawk at the room he was in. A relatively high ceiling, specious with Western-influenced decor, a large mahogany dresser for clothes... and more, and a king sized bed complete with drapes for privacy. There were several lamps arranged around the room for sensual lighting, and even a large window overlooking nature and the stars. Compared to the horror his imagination created, Ichigo was surprised to see that this was actually a relatively normal room, plus or minus a few pieces of furniture no normal family could afford.

Pushing up onto his arms, he looked around, staring still at the detail. He was unaware of Grimmjow's presence, watching his expression change and change again with everything he took in. Silent, the Arrancar moved to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding close until he was right behind Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and pulled him back into an embrace that was deceivingly warm and gentle.

"Like it?" Ichigo shrugged one shoulder, the closest form to 'yes' he would get. "Good to know. Then you won't object if we enjoy it."

It took a moment for Grimmjow's words to register. Ichigo started and turned in Grimmjow's arms to question his motives when instantly they became clear when Grimmjow pulled him back onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress with his body. "W-whoa, wait a sec!" He brought his hands up, bound still, to press against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow paid Ichigo's plea no mind as he swooped down and captured the Shinigami's lips with his own. Despite Ichigo's verbal protests, his body was more than willing to comply to his actions. He opened his mouth, inviting Grimmjow in, and sucking lightly at the tongue that invaded. He gripped at the front of Grimmjow's shirt, not to push away, but hold him still, keep him near so that their body temperatures mixed into one. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to pull him close, pressing against his hip, and dragged his fingers through those short orange-tinted locks.

With agonizingly slow and deliberate motions, he swept his tongue over Ichigo's skin, kissing and marking his neck as he traveled down, unbuttoning and pushing open his top as he reached the hollow between neck and shoulder. It was a sweet, sensitive spot he loved to tease, nipping and kneading the tender flesh between his teeth. Ichigo turned his head to the side, allowing him more room. Delicious Ichigo, Grimmjow couldn't get enough of him; with the same measured pace -- going against the hungry, quick pace his loins preferred -- he planted his mark on Ichigo's skin before he moved on, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks along his skin. Not an inch of flesh would be left untouched by the time he was through.

He pushed Ichigo's arms up and out of the way, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and down to bundle at his wrists. In turn, Ichigo shuddered at the sudden waft of air on his naked skin, and made a noise of protest at the lack of warmth. Eagerly, he welcomed the warmth Grimmjow presented, and pressed their bodies flush against each other. With similar eagerness, he rocked his forward, rubbing the front of his pants against the Arrancar's hip. Grimmjow smirked at the evident impatience his perverted Shinigami was showing, especially in his loins, and reached down to grab that firm ass with one hand. He answered Ichigo's rocking motions with his own, rubbing cloth against cloth in a sensual manner.

"I though you said wait?" he teased as he glanced up at the teen's blushing features. The hand upon Ichigo's ass slid further to gently brush the dip between his cheeks. "Or is this part of you so anxious to be touched and filled?"

Ichigo shook his head, scrunching up his eyes to deny him, but Grimmjow knew more than anyone how easily his body contradicted him. Temporarily leaving that sensitive spot, he reached back around to open the boy's pants, pulling down the zipper, and pushed them off his hips. Like a good little boy, Lil Ichigo hailed him as soon as it was free from its constraints, and Grimmjow greeted it with a kiss. Big Ichigo jerked at the contact, voicing his jealousy by quickly turning his hips away.

Smirking, Grimmjow slid back up the length of his body and brushed the tip of his nose along the curve of Ichigo's neck. A purr sounded from deep within his throat, a guttural noise only the animal he was could make. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you up here." As he smothered Ichigo's lips with his own, he reached up to untie his wrists, pushing off both bondage and shirt to let him free.

Ichigo immediately took advantage of this freedom and gripped at Grimmjow's hair, pulling him close and crushing their mouth's together in a hungry kiss. Grimmjow had teased him well enough tonight, what with that foreplay in the alley. He could hardly contain himself during dinner, barely able to sustain himself without Grimmjow playing footsie with him under the table and now teasing him again with this slow crap. He wouldn't stand for it. He needed release, damnit, and Grimmjow was going to give it.

Letting the Arrancar's hand slide down his body and push his pants off, he did the same in shedding Grimmjow of his shirts. Ichigo needed to feel of the bastard's skin against his own and the friction it caused. It was rare, but a carnal desire that rivaled Grimmjow's own reared its head in Ichigo, probably a side effect from having that damn Hollow inside him. Whether or not it really was the Hollow's fault, Ichigo didn't care; he was only concerned about getting on with this game and progressing to the rougher, more juicy stuff -- no pun intended.

Grimmjow was taken aback by Ichigo's sudden change in attitude at first, but then he answered back, encouraging the beast to rise within Ichigo and make this a fun night indeed. More than once Ichigo flipped him over, only to be pushed back when he fought back his dominance. Grimmjow had to be careful, or else risk losing that dominance; Ulquiorra wearing a pink tutu would happen first before he, Grimmjow, willingly gave up his dominance. With a growl, he challenged Ichigo and pushed him back into the mattress, pinning him with his body. Ichigo writhed in his grip, his eyes burning with lust and suppressed power, and he twisted atop the sheets, disheveling them further before he raised one knee and rubbed his leg against Grimmjow's genitals.

The Arrancar groaned and rocked his hips, answering back. He slid his tongue against Ichigo's in another wet kiss, tangling their limbs together in a messy embrace. Fingers brushed against sensitive skin, poking and prodding, rubbing and exciting every inch of flesh. Ichigo managed to sneak his hand down Grimmjow's belly, work open his pants, and slip his hand around the prize within. It caught him off guard, his strong grip slackening momentarily, and it was all opening Ichigo needed to flip them over and settle him atop Grimmjow, his hand still inside his pants.

"Ghk-- damnit, Shinigami," Grimmjow growled, though he was aroused by the workings of the teen's hands. His pants were shimmied off his hips, and Ichigo reached low to wind around his length. And with sly hips, Ichigo swung around to face the opposite direction, presenting his back. At first, Grimmjow was uncertain to what Ichigo was doing, but as soon as he lowered himself, flattening across his chest and torso, it clicked. Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's lips, pulled them back, and smirked as he saw from between his legs, the boy bending down, taking hold of his manhood, and opening his mouth.

This certainly was a surprise, a twist to their sex life, and he loved it. Grimmjow situated a pillow under his head before he reached forward and rubbed the tip of his nose against Ichigo's hole. The boy shuddered in response, pausing before he actually took Grimmjow into his mouth, slipping his tongue across the tip before wrapping around the length like a snake. Grimmjow inhaled the musky scent right before his nose and opened his own mouth, imitating Ichigo in licking the sensitive surface of the boy's entrance.

He slathered that puckered hole with saliva, stretching wide the skin before he plunged inside, probing the hole with his tongue. He smirked inwardly and continued to play with that sensitive flesh, wetting his finger and pushing it in to widen the hole.

At the same time Ichigo moaned around him and shuddered again, his hands gripping at the wrinkled sheets to steady himself before he was lost in pleasure. He forced himself to focus, slicking Grimmjow's cock with his saliva and sucking the organ into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and hooked his fingers around the man's balls, rubbing and stimulating whatever he could touch. He even stroked at the perineum, an action that caused Grimmjow to jerk in approval.

"Don't stop," is what his body said, and Ichigo only conveyed the same message as he arched and rolled his eye back, shutting them as Grimmjow pushed deeper inside him. They both knew what the other wanted, and just how badly. At once, the released their partner; Ichigo sucked hard before drawing back, lapping at the precum before rearing up; Grimmjow had forced two fingers in with his tongue, scissoring them and hooking them around the tender folds before pulling out, leaving a thick trail of saliva between them. And with swift moments turned about until Ichigo was poised once more above Grimmjow's torso, only this time he faced the man.

Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips and guided him down until the tip of his penis just brushed the anus. Ichigo gave him a heated grin, sweat just beginning to form around his brow, and Grimmjow replied with a saccharine grin, flashing teeth before -- without warning -- he pushed up and into Ichigo, pulling the boy down upon him. Ichigo's head snapped back and his back arched, letting out a yell. He gripped at Grimmjow's wrist, another hand pressed against his chest, and he moaned heavily, panting. Grimmjow had enough courtesy to wait for him to adjust before he moved, pushing with his hips. Ichigo supported himself on Grimmjow's chest as he pushed back, meeting thrust for thrust. He screwed his eyes shut and the waves of emotion and pain and pleasure crashed over him, leaning back his head to take blow for blow as he wanted.

Soon enough, Grimmjow leaned up until he was sitting, and folded his legs before he continued to thrust up into Ichigo's pliable body, rocking it hard. He supported the boy's back, grabbing at his hip while he reached up and bared his neck. Ichigo arced the sweat covered flesh and gasped when Grimmjow bit him roughly, snapping his canines around his shoulder. He held onto his shoulders, crying out as the man slammed into him time after time. He was certain he was going to break, but he forced himself to stay together, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist and clinging to his slick body as they rocked against each other.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" He yelled again.

A fierce growl emitted from Grimmjow and he bit harder, drawing blood from Ichigo's shoulder. And as he increased his pace, rocking more heavily and more quickly, he reached down and grabbed the Shinigami by the hand and pumped him in rhythm. Ichigo clung to him, scratching at his back and raising red lines across his skin. He wound his mouth around Grimmjow's ear and teased it with his tongue, nipping the lobe before he hand to pull back, arching again when he lost concentration.

Grimmjow was being so mean, so rough, jerking him and thrusting into him, bleeding him with his panther canines, Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He had already waited so long, he didn't dare resist when that well inside him burst and he overflowed, clenching around Grimmjow as he let go. His body arched and a sensual cry broke from his lips as he orgasmed, clawing at Grimmjow's back yet again and weaving his hand into his hair.

Grimmjow actually gasped when Ichigo squeezed around his manhood. He growled yet did little himself to resist when he too released his seed, coming into Ichigo. White mess slathered his stomach and his hand as he held Ichigo's cock, and even more dripped around his own manhood from the boy's anus, overflowing with his cum.

Ichigo panted and collapsed atop Grimmjow when his muscles finally gave out on him, and he pushed the Arrancar back onto the bed. He experimentally slid against the sticky mass coating his insides and Grimmjow's cock, pushing down to completely sheath himself before he lay down across the older man's body, wrapping his arms around his chest. He inhaled the unique mix of sweat and body odor that came from Grimmjow.

Similarly, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pressed their bodies close, smearing the boy's cum across their stomachs. He too could smell the musky scent that came from the younger man, inhaling just at the crown of his head. Almost at once, they fell asleep.

Together, they stayed like that for long minutes, before Grimmjow finally stirred and worked Ichigo's hips off him. He slid out of the boy regretfully, wishing they could stay connected longer, but he knew better. "Oi, Ichigo," he called, nudging the teen in the shoulder. Ichigo stirred, albeit sleepily, and lazily rolled off of Grimmjow. He mumbled about the draft and blindly searched for the rumpled sheets, but Grimmjow didn't allow him and shook him yet again. "Go shower, Berry Head," he commanded and slid off the bed, tugging Ichigo after him.

By now the Shinigami was more awake, but he had nowhere near enough strength to stand, let alone walk, as Grimmjow dragged him to the adjoined restroom. "Crap, I hurt," he whinced as he gingerly sat down on the toilet cover. It had been a while since he felt like this. In fact, it have been a long time since he was fucked by Grimmjow. Thanks to obstacles like family, school, and public decency to prevent Grimmjow from having his fun and going all the way every time they met, Ichigo was saved from what possibly would turn into a permanent handicap. His legs felt like jelly, his muscles were sore, and he didn't even have the words to describe how hsi ass felt. "What time is it?" he ventured to ask.

Grimmjow turned on the water for the shower and kept his hand underneath to check the temperature. He was just as naked as Ichigo, meaning no watch, so he shrugged his answer. "Hell if I know. It's still night if that's what you're asking."

Ichigo sighed in relief. He had hoped the night hadn't passed him by already. He hurt like hell -- he couldn't feign wellness to his family and friends just yet.

When the shower was ready, Grimmjow helped him up and into the stall. "Hold the railing. I don't want you cracking your skull on the fucking tile."

"I know what to do," Ichigo snapped back, though secretly he appreciated the concern, backhanded as it was. "Now go away."

Grimmjow clicked his tongue, "Tch, fine," and left once he was certain the teen could stand on his own. "I'm going to get something. Don't move."

Ichigo flapped a hand in dismissal and went on with his shower, tilting his head back to allow the water to spray his face. Warm water cascaded down his skin, soothing his muscles and washing the evidence of his sex-capade down the drain. With agonizingly slow and careful movements, he cleaned his body, making sure to get everywhere, especially _there_ where Grimmjow had entered him.

When he finished, he just let the water fall on top of him, sliding down to sit on the floor of the stall. He sat for a lengthy amount of time, minutes unknown, listening to the water fall from the showerhead, until he dozed, still tired from before. He was unprepared for the sudden wake: hard pounding on the shower door.

"**Itsigyo!**"

Ichigo woke with a start, jerking up only to curse as a spark of pain shot up his spine. When he heard his name being called again -- "**Itsigyooo!**" -- he didn't understand why the hell a child was shouting at him. Was Grimmjow messing with him? Grumbling, he pushed himself onto his feet again and opened the door.

"What...?"

He looked out... and down... to see... Nel??

"Itsigyooo! Hiiii! Grimmjow told me to geth you." Without warning, Nel launched forward and hugged his legs. Ichigo cried out at the sudden attack and tipped off balance. He threatened to fall on his face when two arms reached out and caught him. Grimmjow saved him from a nose blees as he held him to his chest.

"Hey, brat, let go of what's mine."

Grimmjow was staring at Nel, pushing her off with his foot so he could right Ichigo again. Once Ichigo was on his feet, he turned off the shower and stared at Nel.

"Wait-- Nel? Why are you here?" he asked while taking at glance around him. He expected her two followers to be around as well. He wasn't however, expecting Nel's answer to his question:

"Itsigyo's going thoo be my new mommy!"

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow for an explanation. "What, thought sex was the 'present'?" the Arrancar smirked in response to Ichigo's priceless expression. "If unless you want to be subject to Szayel's experiments and magically have organs to grow a kid, adoption's all we got." He glanced at Nel. "Definitely not the best kid we've got, that's for sure."

Ichigo was shocked beyond words. He didn't even pay attention when Nel retaliated for the rude comment. Tired and weak as he already was, this new shock completely shut down his braid. Grimmjow almost didn't catch him on time as he fell, fainting.

"Tch. Just like a girl," he muttered as he scooped Ichigo into his arms. He pushed Nel to the side and carried the teen to the bed, freshly changed with new, clean sheets. He laid Ichigo down before he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and patted him down. "See what you did?" he growled at Nel.

(In truth, the idea of giving Ichigo a kid was very unlike him. However, he had plans for the three of them. In a way, Nel serves as a permanent leash for Ichigo, and soon, the kid would come in handy.)

Nel made a face at Grimmjow. "It's noth my fault! All I did wath go gets him in the thower. It's _your_ fault! You do bad things to Itsigyo that make him cry!"

"He likes it," was the conjecture.

"Doth not! Otherwithe, why would he hath to hide it? Why hide it that you and he do thuff in bed?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Because he's a pansy and can't face the fact that he would get attention for being fucked by another guy."

A pillow flew and hit him in the shoulder. "That's unwanted attention, you ass." Ichigo was up again. "You think I'd want my friends to start talking about it? What if my _family_ knew?" Heaves above forbit his dad get whiff of it.

Grimmjow snorted dismissively. "Well, too bad for you," he said to Ichigo's concerns, adding a devious smirk, "because they will soon."

"Like hell they are. I'm not telling them and neither are _you_." To emphasize, he pointed at Grimmjow, stabbing him in the chest with his finger.

Grimmjow grabbed his hand. "Yeah?" he challenged. "Then I guess your dad and sisters won't get to see their little Ichigo get married off. I guess we could elope to compensate."

Ichigo started, staring wide-eyed at the Arrancar in confusion and surprise. "What?!" He watched as Grimmjow slid something onto his finger. It was a ring, a classic male's band crafted out of silver. "What the hell is this!"

Nel crawled atop Ichigo and sat in his lap. She stared at his hand as well. "It's a ring."

"I know that! Grim--"

Grimmjow grinned and cut him off. "Marry me, Shinigami?" he asked.

Ichigo had a feeling he was mocking him with that proposal. Under his breath he cursed and pointedly looked away. Crappy though it was, he couldn't believe Grimmjow just proposed to him. How the hell did that guy get it into his head Ichigo wanted this? And wasn't he doing it backwards? Both sex and baby came _after_ marriage, in that order; not sex first, then baby, then propose! He hated to admit it, but despite the screwy order and horrible presentation, Ichigo wasn't going to outright say no. In fact -- surprisingly enough -- he might even say yes. ...Jokingly, of course.

...Maybe.

...Or very seriously.

Looking at the Arrancar out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted that knowing smirk on the other man's lips. Grimmjow knew, despite the silent look, Ichigo had already accepted. There was no way Ichigo would dare leave after all they had gone through. No way. He waited until Ichigo finally looked at him again to raise a brow in question to the teen's answer.

"I'm not abandoning Nel," he said finally, "especially if she's going to stay wtih you." It was the closest thing to yes he could muster. After a pause, he added, "You're taking me home as soon as I can walk."

"Anything you say, 'Mommy,'" Grimmjow teased.

To Ichigo's horror, Nel echoed the damn Espada. "Mama Itsigyo! I have a Mommy!"

"But," the male Arrancar interjected, "who said anything about you being allowed to walk, let alone able to? You remember what this kid's--" he pointed at Nel on his stomach, "--saliva can do, right? I still have the rest of the night with you..."

--By the time Ichigo and Grimmjow finally left the room and checked out, Ichigo would not speak nor respond to Grimmjow. He ignored the perverted bastard completely as he talked with the clerk. The clerk, upon checking the two out of the room, was surprised at the unexpected and surely impossible third addition to their group. He kept glancing at Ichigo, verifying he was indeed male and running through his memory to check he did not have that child last night. There was no way either of them had a baby, he was certain. But then how did the little girl...?

----

The door swung open to the Kurosaki household as Ichigo entered. "I'm home," he called, albeit quietly in hopes no one would hear him. However, despite his wishes, someone answered back.

"Ichigo-nii, is that you?" That was Yuzu from the kitchen.

"Eh? Ichi-nii's home?" Karin.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO! **MY SON!**" His father.

Ichigo was quick to dodge the dangerous bulldozer that was his dad as he came barreling through. "Watch it, old man!" he skirted him into the kitchen-dining area to greet his sisters.

When he walked in, Karin greeted him. "Welcome back, Ichig-nii. Did the old man get you aga--..." She broke off when she saw what he was carrying in his arms. "Uh... Ichi-nii, why do you have a baby?"

Yuzu startled and turned to look as well. She had no words. Isshin, however, was a different story. He popped back into the room and peered over Ichigo's shoulder at the child. Without warning, he burst into tears, crying dramatically as he hugged a portrait of his wife. "Oh, Mother, it's just as I feared! Our boy, our Ichigo, has had his flower picked! See there, in his arms? A child! Oh Mother, our little boy's a _mommy!_"

Ichigo picked up one of the plastic fruit that decorated the kitchen lanyard and threw it at his father. "Shut up! Stop making up stories you perverted old man!"

"Now now, that's no way to treat your dad, Berry Head."

"You shut up too," Ichigo added as Grimmjow made himself known.

"Ah! Who're you?" Karin demanded as he laid eyes on the Arrancar. She frowned suspiciously.

Grimmjow grinned back at her. "Your new brother-in-law," he answered smugly.

"Brother-in-law?" Yuzu repeated. "But... who?"

"Who else?" Grimmjow nodded in Ichigo's direction, smirking as the teen glowered at him.

"Mother!" Isshin cried out again. "Our son is not only a mommy, but a _wife!_ You must be so proud, to know he will not be a single mother. He'll have a strong husband to protect him from sexual predators and mommy bandits and evil pirates of the great Pacific sea that will take advantage of him and sell him on the black market in the East!"

Ichigo growled and threw another piece of fruit. "Would you stop making up lies!"

Grimmjow saddled up next to Ichigo as he continued to tell at his father. He grinned at the twin sisters as they stared openly at him. "I'm gonna love being in this family," he commented.

Ichigo turned to him. "It's all your fault, damnit. I outta--"

Grimmjow cut him off. He paid no mind to Ichigo's half formed threat as he he grabbed the boy by the chin and crushed their mouths together in a sudden rough yet open-mouthed and sweet kiss. Both Kurosaki daughters squeaked in surprise, Karin more protesting of the two in the bold move. When the two males broke apart, Ichigo was silent once more, but he did one thing:

He punched Grimmjow.

* * *

AN: I'm a bit behind in my schedule thanks to eye strain and my brain refusing to stick with one idea for this part. I've written and rewritten Present several times already. Guh. It's a bit frustrating, but at least I finally got it out. Also, it's relatively longer than the other parts, so I'm sure you guys don't mind that. Please look out for the next installment; it should be out around mid-February, if nothing changes my schedule again. 


End file.
